In the end
by KINGlena
Summary: Sakura, a well-respected jōnin and medical ninja is very busy. Busy avoiding Naruto sabotaging her dates in the name of Sasuke, her ever growing mission load, the work at the hospital, Kakashi's constant teasing, and now a new shadowy threat keen on destroying the kage system. POST WAR AUish KAKASAKU.
1. Chapter 1- So it Starts

**Hello there readers! this is my first lengthy fanfic (on this site) as I plan to make this story multi-chapter depending on feedback. Feel free to review as I am open to critiques and suggestions. I also edited so some grammar errors may have fallen through but I pride myself on making fics grammatically correct so just let me know if you catch any mistakes. **

**This is a KAKASAKU fic so if you don't approve don't read. Also rated M for the moment just in case as I foresee some violence and language and probably sexual content so young eyes beware. **

**Also I do not own Naruto (though if I did there would be some changes to the ending) **

* * *

**Chapter One **

**So it Starts **

When Sakura was 12 years old and a fresh-out-of-the-academy-genin she was spirited and full of endless hope for what lay ahead. In her 12 year old mind that meant marrying the dashing Sasuke and continuing the Uchiha line. Now 9 years, one war, and many trials later those very thoughts makes her cringe. Some days when she lets her mind wander in the few quiet moments she gets in a day, her thoughts go there and she is overcome with the need to punch her 12 year old self… well all the way up to 16 she still wanted that ridiculous future but she tries not to dwell on that.

Now a Jonin of 21 and a well-respected medic nin in all the 5 great nations, Sakura takes great steps to avoid any mention of her teenage attitude and crush. Too bad her ex-sensei and rambunctious best friend and teammate love to bring it up at the most inconvenient moments; like this exact moment. The date she just so happens to be on with a talented medic from Suna that both her ex sensei and teammate just happen to walk by and just happen to feel the need to say hello; not like she saw them a few hours earlier for morning training; cue eye roll.

"And so Sakura pretty much begs that bastard to stay and he still leaves" Naruto loudly states between mouthfuls of food. "I mean can you believe that?"He takes another bite "What an ass."

Her date looks incredibly uncomfortable and is having a hard time trying to avoid the food flinging from Naruto's mouth. Sakura sighs; she is already done with her meal and regretting agreeing to this date immensely. All she can think is: _Why? Why me? Why am I cursed to have these two idiots in my life? _Letting out another long sigh she knew she wouldn't have it any other way… but still this was getting to painful.

Escaping her reprieve to take another survey of her ruined date she looks over from Naruto, who is filling in her very uncomfortable date all about her unrequited love of her teen years through large mouthfuls of food, to rest her eyes on her former sensei and current team captain, Kakashi. Who was also done eating and seemingly very engrossed in his orange book.

_Shocker _thought Sakura, nothing has changed there.

When Naruto and Kakashi had first invited themselves to sit down and ruin her date, Kakashi had taken the orange book out. Her date trying to make it less awkward had kindly asked about the book Kakashi was reading…. In the end it only became unbearably so.

So here sat Sakura wishing very much to sink into her chair and be anywhere else but at this train wreck of a date looking at her former sensei for help that she knew she would never get. As if finally acknowledging Sakura's silent looks and pleas for help Kakashi lowered his well-read orange book. Sakura was shocked_, could he be helping? Could he actually be ending this atrocity of a date freeing her from this torture? _

* * *

Putting his book down Kakashi looked over to Naruto flailing his arms around and talking loudly with his mouth full to a distraught looking young man, even he with his ability to openly read porn in public and seemingly handle any situation with nothing but stoicism was having a hard time concentrating on his favorite part of one of his favorite books. It also was not helping that his female ex-student was shooting him glares from across the table to remedy the situation.

So with a sigh and a snap of his orange book he decided to throw the young traumatized woman a bone. As he went to say something to Naruto along the lines of _Now Naruto you know it is impolite to eat with your mouth open_ but at the last moment he looked over to see relief wash over Sakura's face and he could not resist the temptation of teasing her.

Turning to the young gentleman from Suna and interrupting one of Naruto's embarrassing stories, Kakashi cleared his throat and in the best authoritative voice he reserved from their genin days he spoke, " You know Naruto that isn't even the first time our sweet Sakura lost her footing and fell into a river while trying to peak at Sasuke. You forgot on the way to the land of waves when we spent the night at an Osen."

Out of the corner of his eye Kakashi could see Sakura's petrified face distorted between a mixture of extreme embarrassment and extreme rage and he couldn't help but think that she looked quite cute.

* * *

She was going to murder him, she was going to track him down and torture him slowly to understand the sort of pain he was putting her through and then she would start to heal him giving him a false sense of hope before plunging the kunai into his heart.

_Damn him! Damn him!_ And damn her for thinking he would save her. Kakashi Hatake was a bastard and she should not have trusted him to save her from this dire situation.

Sakura had had enough it was time to end this. Interrupting another embarrassing tale Kakashi's suggestion had spurred, she stood from the table and not waiting for any of the 3 men to acknowledge this Sakura announced, "Well this has been very…." _Painful? Agonizing? Tortuous? _She settled for "long and I really must be going as I have a mission to prepare for and a few check-ups to complete before I leave."

Turning to the young man of Suna she said "Tumo-san thank you for the invite out tonight it was nice catching up and I hope your journey back to Suna is well." Then looking between the other two she spoke in a stern voice laced with malice "I will see you both at the gate tomorrow 7am and I expect that when we return some well needed manners will have to be relearned." she cracked her knuckles to further display her point before making her hasty exit.

* * *

Soon after the quick exit of their fired up teammate the young man from Suna kindly excused himself from Naruto and Kakashi. After his fast retreat from the restaurant Naruto let out a long sigh.

"I think that went well." Naruto stated as he fiddled with the napkin in front of him. "Though Sakura is going to murder us when we get back."

"Hm." Was Kakashi's only response as he had already opened the lovely pages of his Icha Icha again. Naruto looked up to confirm this while simultaneously bringing his hands up to his face to scratch his whiskered cheeks.

"Man this mission is going to kill me." He said while scratching at his cheek.

"Now Naruto the mission tomorrow though A ranked should be manageable between the 5 of us." Kakashi said flipping a page of his book.

"No not that one. I have no doubt you, me, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato can handle a couple of rouges." Naruto had stopped scratching his cheek and set his hands back to fiddle with the napkin. "I mean the one Sasuke gave me before he left."

Kakashi looked up from his smutty page to look at Naruto's overly pensive face; clearing his throat he brought his left hand up to scratch the back of his head.

"Now Naruto you and I both know that that is not a REAL mission just a favor asked before he left over 3 years ago. I must say you have taken what he has asked to such an extreme."

"But Kakashi-sensei you helped too!" Kakashi could not deny this, that over the years his love of teasing Sakura did in fact help with the favor the Uchiha had asked but that was purely coincidental.

After the 4th great shinobi war Sasuke had come back to the Leaf for about a year to serve some form of punishment and also restore trust. During that time he was very restless and found the Leaf and its council suffocating. After much whining on Naruto's part the Hokage Tsunade-sama had agreed to allow Sasuke to travel on the conditions he stay out of trouble, check in, and eventually return every 4 years at least.

Upon hearing this Sasuke packed and left the next day but not without making Naruto promise to this insane mission that he is currently on. That is to make sure Sakura is single when he returns and does not become serious with anyone else.

To Kakashi it seems that not only is the young Uchiha still full of himself as ever but also came to realize that a woman such as Sakura does not come around often and would be soon snatched away from him. Kakashi could already see the evolution of Sakura's love for Sasuke; from her childish crush to deep running love to a tenderness that would make her drop everything to help him as she has in the past to finally an appreciation but distant sort of love. One would say that she loved Sasuke now as she loves Naruto; brotherly. That year when he was in the leaf cemented it for Sakura and it was not that hard for the ever perceptive copy-nin to pick up on these slight shift.

Too bad for Sakura that the Uchiha was planning to finally claim her and with Naruto's help scared the many men off over the years with neither of them realizing that her love for Sasuke had changed from her early teen infatuation. Some would argue that Kakashi knowing all of this should step in and intervene but he just enjoyed teasing his whole team and it allowed endless entertainment and that is how this current situation arose; with Kakashi helping with the Uchiha's wishes.

Though that is not to say that Sakura has never dated since Sasuke's departure; just most of them didn't last with Naruto on the case.

"Well I should get going to pack for our mission tomorrow and" Naruto turned to look at the still absorbed copy-nin to point his finger at him. "Don't you dare be late! No getting lost on the road of life or helping any old ladies or children" he finished with a huff

"Mou Mou Naruto all the little old ladies will be crying tomorrow with only you to blame" Kakashi said while quickly closing his book and placing it in his back pocket. "Well see you." Before poofing from the spot he sat leaving Naruto with the bill.

* * *

When Sakura finally got to her apartment across town in the residential area for ninjas and a few civilians she was so frustrated and wound up that she almost broke her door off its hinges. As she entered she let her bags drop to the ground.

After that terrible dinner Sakura had gone to the hospital to finish up her last minute research and check into a few patients' recovery all in hopes that throwing herself into work would be distracting enough that she could cool down but now she realized how futile it was.

Sakura had since becoming a Jonin at 18 been predominantly a field medic as she knew she would eventually retire to the hospital once she had gotten older. When she wasn't out with team Kakashi or any other mission she was on the emergency rotation for the hospital where she was on call for all intensive care patients and emergency surgeries. She also taught if she had extra time or was taking a week break from missions. She like it this way; always on the move not just stuck in the hospital.

Sakura had no patients assigned to her but she liked to check in on the ones she helped or operated on and had the clearance to take any case. Sakura commends a lot of respect in the hospital and was being set up to take over when Tsunde finally left the reigns to Naruto. Currently even as the head field medic she shared the role as head medic with Shizune and enjoyed the amount of freedom sharing the title gave her.

Last night a team of anbu were admitted barely alive and after hours of surgery Shizune and herself got them out of danger but there was still a chance to lose them. Sakura had checked on them after morning practice with Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, and Yamato and they all were stable. While there she ran into Tumo-san; the medic nin from Suna she has known for a few years. He asked her out and since she had just ended her relationship with her civilian boyfriend Sakura saw no harm in a date with someone as passionate about all the same things.

Too bad that it was ruined by those two… and now she was furious again; she had been able to repress her anger over the dinner when she went back to the hospital. Now that she was home it had come back 10 fold. Sakura left her bags and huffed over to make tea; she needed something to help her relax.

"Stupid men" she said while heating up water. Sakura knew what Naruto was doing; it did not take a genius to realize what the Jinchuriki host was up to. It was right after Sasuke left and when she had started dating Kiba did she notice the blatant and tactless sabotage. This sabotage had been happening since then; through the 4 or 5 relationships that Sakura was able to barely keep between her work schedule and expectations; not to mention the many dates Naruto happened to crash.

Kakashi was a wild card in this plight to ruin Sakura's love life; she knew he did not actually care and was in fact enjoying teasing her but still she wished he would at least help her occasionally. Sakura hated the way Naruto was being; she would always love him just not everything he did. Naruto owed nothing to Sasuke and she was not just going to sit around and wait for him like some love sick preteen.

_Why couldn't Naruto get that through his thick skull?_ Sakura was not some object to put on a shelf that was pulled down when needed; she was a strong independent kunoichi and she was allowed to pursue who ever she wanted.

"Ugh." Sakura grunted as she riled herself up while making tea. "those stupid, stupid jerks." Tumo was a nice man and interesting, they could have at least let her see where it was going, it could have turned into a nice evening and nothing else. Now all the Suna medics would think she was crazy and would no longer think she was respectable. Stupid Naruto, stupid Kakashi didn't they understand how hard it was to have a decent reputation and get respect as a woman was.

Serving herself tea, Sakura headed to her table to go over a few files before packing her bag for tomorrow and going to bed.

"Those boys are going to pay when we get back… going to be painful." She muttered to herself shuffling through documents.

At that moment in time both Naruto and Kakashi were packing their bags for tomorrow in their separate abodes and both were simultaneously overcome with a feeling of dread.

TBC

* * *

**So that was the end of chapter one. I wrote this in a insomniac frenzy and edited when I was a bit over caffeinated alas I think there could be more editing as I am always overly critical of my writing. I am experimenting with different writing styles and as of right now this is what I am going with but if I believe the story can be conveyed through a better voice then I will change it up. **

**I plan to update often (as much as I can). Goals are a chapter every 2 weeks or a week but most likely i will binge write a few chapters and release them all at once then take a little break. **

**Again Reviews Welcomed **


	2. Chapter 2- So it Goes

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews they really spurred me on to finish the next chapter quickly! To answer some question and clarify; Kakashi is currently not the Hokage in this fic. I really enjoy Tsunade as Hokage and it just wouldn't work with the plot. This fic is AU as I have definitely and blatantly ignored some *cough *cough most of the original plot that occurs during and after the war.**

**As a side note this story is mission focused with romance in the background, yet still very important. I wanted to make a strong plot the romance can come from. There will be fluff and what not but it will be in later chapters; this is pretty much the set-up for it. I have outlined the majority of the story and it will be anywhere from 10 to 15 chapters, so yes I do have an ending in mind but I am open to suggestions.**

**As a fun side note I have come across some old KakaSaku fics of mine from years past and I am in the process of editing one to post (hopefully by Tuesday). By no means will it get in the way of this fic. Check it out if you want. It is a Modern day AU, usually not my cup of tea but it is somewhat X-men inspired (NOT A CROSSOVER).**

**Anyways enough with my rambles here is the chapter. Again reviews are always welcomed J don't be afraid to ask questions or to let me know your opinions.**

**Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed me last time. Much appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

** So it goes**

Sakura arrived at the gate at a quarter till 7. Yamato was already there and gave her a warm smile. Sakura appreciated Yamato's warmth and ability to be calming but above all she appreciated his punctuality; the exact opposite of a certain someone.

As 7am finally rolled around most of the team was accounted for: Sai arriving 5 minutes before 7 and Naruto stumbling to the group right on time. Now came the wait; the wait for the infamously late copy-nin.

Sakura cursed under her breath for getting there early. She knew he would be late; he always was but that didn't mean she hoped that maybe this one instance he would arrive on time. Sakura was used to holding on to little bits of hope no matter how pointless it was; she did wait for Sasuke.

Sakura looked around at her ragtag group that collected this early at the gate. Sai was leisurely sitting under a tree by the gate drawing. Yamato had a completely blank face just staring off into the distance, it made her giggle.

Naruto and her sometimes joked that Yamato "turned off" like some sort of appliance; his face would go blank and he could stay perfectly still for hours. This by itself was not an amazing feat for a ninja, as they often had to stay sedentary for hours, and that is not entirely why Naruto and Sakura felt this way.

What really made Yamato look like he had an off switch hidden somewhere on him was the look in his eyes when he went into the zone. It was like a dolls eyes, like nothing was happening behind them. It used to scare Naruto and Sakura when they first met Yamato all those years ago but now it was something funny to laugh at when they went out drinking.

Sakura looked from the "frozen Yamato" to Naruto. His eyes where puffy and he looked quite miserable as he probably got little sleep. Sakura did not feel sorry for him one bit. She was still pretty mad about last night; so mad the she woke up this morning at 5am from a dream about the date.

Waking up at 5am was not helping her mood at all. She was exhausted and prayed to Kami this mission was quick and easy.

By the time 8am rolled around both Naruto and Sakura were very agitated, making Yamato fear for his captain's welfare. Though he himself was getting tired of the wait and thought a good scolding was in order.

It was 8:32am when Kakashi finally sauntered over with his relaxed walk and orange book in front of his face.

Naruto was the first to speak, "Kakashi-sensei you're late! And I don't want to hear your..".

Before he could finish Kakashi held his hand out preventing Naruto to speak further, "Now Naruto, I was on my way here when.."

Sakura could hear Naruto mumble in the background, "I swear if he says anything bogus about old ladies I am going to kill him."

Kakashi continued as if he never heard Naruto. "I helped a nice young lady find her missing dog." Before Naruto could say anything else Kakashi snapped his book shut securing it in his back pouch and pointed for the team to start walking.

The mission had begun and Sakura was feeling nothing but animosity towards the perverted half of her team. Truthfully she just described her whole team, even Yamato, all of them were perverts in their own way.

As the team left the gates behind Sakura's thoughts traveled to past missions with Kakashi. Though he was sometimes strange the missions were always nice as they both worked well together.

Since becoming a Jonin, Sakura had been on plenty of missions with just Kakashi. Tsunade teased that with the medic there he had no excuse not to get his injuries healed. There was more to it than just that; their skills complimented each other and oddly their personalities did too.

Sakura remembered those long days of tracking down a stolen scroll with no leads and how they both became comfortable with each other; that being on team Kakashi never allowed with everyone bickering. It was their first time working together and being together just the two of them. After some initial awkwardness they both worked seamlessly together. After that first partner mission, Sakura found herself on several others with just Kakashi.

It was only later that Tsunade let it slip in a bit of a drunk haze that the missions were originally solo with a high chance of injury and Kakashi had requested to be partnered up with her. Sakura did not believe this for one second; Kakashi Hatake was a lone wolf who loved his solo missions and although he preached team work and comradery, which he practiced in a team, if given a choice he would always choose a solo mission.

Now knowing Kakashi better; Sakura does not find him that strange or his reasoning for having her there that farfetched. Kakashi is an analytical and strategic man and having Sakura on the mission increased the success significantly.

Over the past 3 years Kakashi and Sakura had been spending time together outside of missions. This, Sakura told herself was merely coincidental, as they just sporadically ended up at the same place at the same time. With that reasoning, Sakura never thought to deeply about it; if she did she would realize that Kakashi never did anything randomly.

* * *

2 weeks in and Sakura wanted nothing more than to be anywhere else but their cramped hotel room on the outskirts of Iwa. She would gladly take a D-ranked mission; hell she would rather be sorting through the growing stack of medical files piling up in her and Shizune's office.

2 weeks of tracking 3 A-classed rouges and 1 S-classed from Suna to Iwa with little to show for other then a few scuffles with some bandits had made the team restless. Sakura was bored and tired of Naruto's constant whining about the lack of action.

_Though he does bring me some slight entertainment. _She thought staring up at the stained ceiling.

Two nights ago team Kakashi had followed the rouges' trail to Iwa when it suddenly disappeared. Kakashi was out with his ninken pack and Sai trying to track down the scent again, leaving Sakura, Naruto and Yamato to their own devices.

Which left Sakura, for the last two day, going over what happened on the way to Iwa countless times that she was driving herself insane.

_Flashback: 3nights ago on the border of Ishigakure (land of stones) _

Kakashi and Sakura had drawn the short straws to go replenish supplies that they were running low on. It had already been over a week and a half of tracking these rouges and their team was finding intelligence about them sorely lacking. The mission was requested by Suna to track down 4 rouges none of their shinobi could locate. Gaara had requested team Kakashi's help to find the rouges as the sand nin forces were stretched too thin already.

The rouges had been in Wind for a month and a half and had caused some issues with nobles along with a murder spree in the smaller villages at the border. All the information that was given to team Kakashi was their number and rank and possible affiliations. Thus the team was having a hard time collecting anything else. They had been in Sand for only 4 days and were making progress when the rouges had made a run for it with Team KaKashi on their trail.

Now the team was in Stone following a day old trail leading into Iwa. Kakashi and Sakura had made it quickly to the small town for supplies in comfortable silence. As they went about collecting the supplies they met back up in the center of the town.

Kakashi looked up from his copy of Icha Icha Paradise at the fast approaching Sakura. "Seems we finished well before we thought." He said looking back down at the page.

"Yeah, glad it went smoothly. I was thinking.." but before Sakura could finish that stomach her stomach growled.

"..of getting some lunch?" Kakashi ventured

Sakura blushed a little, embarrassed at her stomach's interruption and nodded in response. Kakashi saw the red creep onto her face from the corner of his eyes and chuckled to himself. Kakashi was also very hungry so he spoke up: "Well since we are camping in Stone for the night and have finished our errands early I see no issue in grabbing some lunch. I saw a restaurant a street back that looked pretty good."

"Yeah that sounds great." Sakura responded already following a fast moving Kakashi heading off into the direction of the restaurant.

As they sat and enjoyed their meal they talked about the mission at first but the conversation turned to life back in Konoha and what they both had been up to lately. Despite the fact they had seen each other in the few days before they left on their current mission it had only been in practice and at the crashed date. Both of them had not spent time with each other since a month prior to the ruined date, when they both happened to be in Konoha after coming back from separate missions.

They had run into each other at their usual reading tree in the farthest training ground by the lake. They spent the day relaxing and reading; Kakashi his Icha Icha and Sakura some medical scrolls. Sakura even convinced him to let her heal some minor injuries from the prior mission. Then as the sun was setting they both were quite hungry and decided to grab a bite to eat. It was a pretty usual day for them when they both had some time off.

Now at the restaurant on the outskirts of Ishi Sakura was retelling the story of the mission she had just came back from before leaving on this one with Team Kakashi.

"So Lee is now covered in cow dung and sprouting something about youth and whatnot when Shino's bugs attack him". Sakura lets out a small chuckle that is quickly turning into a larger laugh. Kakashi is having a hard time trying not to laugh but the imagery alone is making it difficult.

"I lose it. Out in the middle of the field looking at a dung and beetle covered Lee who is doing an award winning smile and Shino is trying to explain his beetles' love of cow dung." Sakura continues between laughter "Lee turns to me to tell me that his youthfulness is not diminished by the dung but in fact rejuvenated by it.

"Then we headed back to Konoha with Lee still covered in it. He even went with us to report to Tsunade-sama like that." She finished amongst laughter.

Kakashi had now let out a few chuckles, which by his standards was a lot for him. "and Tsunade-sama; what was her response?"

A devilish smile graced Sakura's lips. "That's the best part.."

But before she could finish the waitress had interrupted with the bill and here, at this point, is what has made Sakura obsess over this the last few days; Kakashi paid the bill!

Everything was normal up to this point; like any of their regular dinners but never, never ever had Kakashi paid for anyone but himself and he rarely did even that, he usually let someone foot it for him. So when Kakashi turned to the waitress and paid for both himself and Sakura she was stunned.

Sakura was sure that her jaw had probably dropped during that moment but she quickly schooled her expression. In the 9 years that Sakura had known Kakashi Hatake he had never paid for anything for her nor had she witnessed him pay for anyone else. The worst part was that he did it like it was nothing; like he paid usually or something. He even turned to her afterwards and gave her one of his cliché eye crinkle.

This both confused and infuriated Sakura.

_End Flashback _

"That's it" Sakura said frustrated and in an almost yell making the occupants of the room stop what menial task they were doing to look at her. "I am done with this musty room. If anyone needs me my radio will be on channel 3. I will be out exploring and seeing what I can find out in Iwa".

Sakura felt the need to get away from these thoughts about Kakashi and his sudden and strange ability to pay for things, they were driving her insane.

Yamato nodded and went back to his historical romance novel, really he was almost as bad as Kakashi with his smutty books. Naruto immediately jumped at the opportunity to come but Sakura shot him down saying it would be beneficial to split up.

* * *

Sakura had been out on the town for a few hours when she sensed it; it felt like a barrier of some sort. As she approached a dilapidated building the feeling had become quite strong. She noticed a layered genjutsu that way as well. She released the genjutsu and radioed it in. Yamato said he was on his way but it would take a good 15 minutes.

Sakura was not an idiot; she would not go and charge solo into a situation she had little to no information on, so as she waited she did as much recon as she could. It had only been 4 minutes before she sensed the presence of chakra and it was not Yamato's.

Turning to see Kakashi, Sakura raised an eyebrow at his unannounced arrival.

He gave his custom wave and eye crinkle offering her the explanation of, "Yamato radioed and I was closer" Sakura only nodded.

"So how good are you at breaking barrier jutsus?" Kakashi asked offhandedly.

Sakura smirked. "Better than most, not as good as you." He just nodded.

_So here we go_ is all she could think.

* * *

The warehouse had housed them; well 2 of them and the barrier had them all but invisible unless one just happened to be practicing her sensory skills that she was in the process of honing. Sakura and Kakashi took out the 2 A-class rouges that were present with ease.

They incapacitated them and tied them up with chakra represent rope. After securing the premises Kakashi began the interrogation. Sakura sat back knowing she was not skilled in this area. Ino, now second-in-command in the interrogation department, joked that Sakura lacked the skill. Sakura knew better, she had the ability and knowledge to twist the human body to her will she just lacked the desire to do so; she was a healer and at times a fighter but torture was not her forte.

Sakura sat back and watched Kakashi waiting to see if he needed anything from her.

"Where are the other two?" Kakashi's voice was stern; a kunai in his right hand pressed down on the wrist of the larger A-class rouge.

"They won't be back for a day." The large man croaked.

"I don't believe you, that is mighty convenient." The kunai was digging into the wrist, drawing blood.

"I swear! I swear to kami!" the man was crying hysterically. "They said they had business but did not tell us what!"

"Hm" was all the response Kakashi gave as he pressed down harder.

The other smaller rouge spoke up then, "I swear he is telling the truth! Just don't hurt my brother."

Kakashi turned looking straight at the man who just spoke. He was thinner and more haggard than the one Kakashi was currently threatening with a kunai.

"I am going to need more than that. You see we just needed to turn you in alive. They said nothing about missing body parts…" the men audibly gulped and Kakashi continued. "Though I suppose they did mention dead was just fine too..." Kakashi let the statement hang; his lazy tone threatening in its own unique way. Sakura was impressed; Kakashi was playing them, egging them to bring out answers without having to get to gruesome.

The smaller brother spoke again head bowed in dejection, "Ryuu and Ran, the two that left, said something in passing about collecting some sort of package to deliver…"

Kakashi removed the kunai from the larger's hand. "Go on." He coaxed.

The smaller man continued "I don't know what the package was though.. they,.. they.. didn't say."

"Hmmm.. well that is not entirely enough information to spare a limb for" Kakashi said in a bored tone.

The smaller spoke again, "Maybe.. maybe… I can tell you who?" he ventured.

That got the larger rouge stirring. "Don't you dare Foo!"

The smaller one, apparently Foo, spoke again, "Brother they will hurt you though, I could never allow that. There is no escaping this we might as well keep our limbs." Foo then turned to Kakashi, his voice a little stronger yet resigned. "Ryuu said the name was Kabuto; not to us but to Ran…. He is some sort of strong shinobi and.."

This fact made Kakashi perk up but he kept his exterior calm. "Continue" he ordered

"Don't! Just don't Foo. You will seal our fate if you say another word." Howled the large man still under Kakashi's kunai

Foo sighed "I have to try." Then he directed the rest to Kakashi "Ryuu and Ran found us doing small jobs a year back and offered us a chance to prove ourselves and join their group."

Foo scrunched his brow in an attempt to remember all that had happened correctly. Kakashi stayed patient he knew not to rush this, the man had already cracked like he planned he would. Now it was just a matter of not pushing too hard or he would clam up.

"They said that since we were from Kiri and had been working a smuggling ring in the west mountains to the west coast that we must have decent knowledge of it. " Foo continued. "You see me and my brother, though both former Jonins of Kiri, are not as strong as most think; we are just cunning.

"Ryuu was strong and Ran was even stronger though they both were not from any of the five great nations. They kept where exactly they were from shrouded in mystery but proved their worth and trust through other means. They secured things we needed and at the end of six months we were formally invited to join their group."

Foo stopped looking lost, "Brother what happened next..? It's hard for me to remember"

The man broken next to Kakashi looked up and spoke softly, "They gave us missions and goals to reach; they wanted control of the western Kiri ports by the year's end. They told us that the way of the world is twisted and corrupt and they needed our help to make it better."

Foo perked up again. "Ah yes that was it. So we worked the ports and got most of them before Kiri could realize they lost them. All the while this organization would fund us and tell us of their plans for Kiri. We never really cared about the bigger picture but they always referred to a leader of sorts that we could meet eventually as we proved our trust and worth more.

"Then 3 months ago Kiri nin finally retook the ports, Ryuu and Ran had joined in the fight but we had to leave and regroup. The organization was not happy and sent us to finish deals in Suna when you guys started tracking us…." Foo trailed off, his voice becoming smaller.

Kakashi broke his silence for the first time in five minutes, "And Kabuto? The end plans?"

"Ah yes" spoke Foo again. "We had heard his name a few times in the organization but never paid attention to it until yesterday when Ryuu and Ran went to go see him. They told us they were off to Ame for a few days to deliver a package. I just happened to overhear the name Kabuto when they spoke between each other.

"As for their plans it was to capture the Land of Water and the trading routes. That is the only part of the plan they informed us but told us that it was all for the greater good; that their leader would create a better society."

"And the leader?" Kakashi spoke taking in Foo's tired and worn face.

The bigger one spoke now, "Unsure but this Kabuto guy seems to be him or at least very high up there."

Kakashi nodded. "And your presence here?"

"To wait" answered Foo, voice becoming softer and softer. "To wait for our next orders and to lose our tail, we had to use this emergency safe house."

"It was quite a nice barrier." Kakashi responded

Foo chuckled which led to a harsh cough. "Yeah they got someone for that, never meet them though, they have a lot of different and strong types in the organization. Me and my brother were probably on the weaker end but it was our knowledge that they were after. " Foo ended with a fit of coughs

"Name for this group then?" Kakashi retorted

"Nah just the organization or that is at least what we knew it by." Foo paused then continued head lulling to the side. "I doubt those two will be back, we lost our usefulness and I fear they planned to kill us."

Foo's head fell to his lap. "What did you do to him"' yelled his brother.

"Nothing." Replied Kakashi "It was a slow acting poison your other two partners decided to leave you with ."

"I though you needed us? Why would you let him die?" The bigger brother yelled.

Kakashi sighed . "I didn't say he was dead yet and as a matter of fact you should be thanking me for giving you the antidote a while back when I cut your wrist with my kunai, it was dipped in the antidote."

"What?" the man blanched. Kakashi ignored him looking to Sakura who had stayed quiet but attentive the whole interrogation.

"The antidote you made was very effective." he said to her.

Sakura gave a small chuckle. "Well if you hadn't smelt it when we entered." she retorted back, "surprised you were that familiar with it."

Kakashi gave her an eye crinkle. "A story for another time. Would you mind helping Foo" he said as he pointed to the slouched over man. Sakura walked over to him and bent down taking an initial reading before injecting him with the antidote.

Kakashi hmmed then spoke: "We should probably get the others" Sakura nodded in response.

The rest of the team had arrived shortly on the scene, right after Sakura and Kakashi had taken care of the 2 rouges and had noted the absence of the other 2. They sent the 3 team members to be stationed around the warehouse and watch for the missing rouges' return and ambush them when they did. After they were in position Kakashi conducted the interrogation.

Sakura got up and signaled the 3 to enter. Then went to the larger rouge inoculated him with a sleep serum while the others entered. Once inside Kakashi addressed all of them.

"You heard everything through the radio, yes?" He was met by affirmative nods. "I need us to split up; I need a delivery team to take these men back to Konoha and Ibiki and deliver to Tsunade what we have learned so far and by extension Gaara. We have come across something bigger than 4 rouges and will probably need Suna's support in the future.

"Sai, Yamato, and Naruto you will lead the prisoner delivery with Yamato being the captain. I expect you 3 to get back to Konoha in one week's time. By then I will have sent Pakkun with a note informing of Sakura and I's current location. We will coordinate from there depending on information gathered and what Tsunade-sama wishes; though I foresee you three as well as another team joining us in this hunt. Tsunade-sama will want to finish this as quickly and effectively as possible ". Kakashi finished in his no nonsense voice.

Naruto began to moan. "Kakashi-sensei why can't I be on the tracking team and Sakura go with prisoner delivery team? I mean she must still need to heal these guys and I didn't get to see any action yet!"

"Naruto." Kakashi cut in harshly. "Sakura has already done an exam on them and besides the antidote we have just given them they are perfectly fine. She will give you guys her inoculation shots so they should be out for a week, as much time as it will take to get back. I know you three know how to use them so Sakura does not need to be there."

"Also." He continued, "I need someone fast and quiet and you may be one of those Naruto but you lack stealth. Sakura's sensory abilities have been getting stronger over the years though they still do not compare to your sage mode. We both are aware of Kabuto's ability to vex it and you are not familiar enough with Ryuu or Ran for it to work."

"Then why not take Sai or Yamato?" Naruto rebutted.

_ He must be really ticked about having to wait outside_ Sakura thought.

Kakashi sighed but knew he needed to humor the boy. "Sai will be needed for his ink bird drawings to take the prisoners on through the mountains and to send a message to the Hokage and keep in contact with me just in case. Yamato needs to go to lead the team and can thoroughly convey everything to Tsunade-sama." Kakashi finished sternly.

"Plus if I am going against Kabuto I would like a knowledgeable medic" he added offhandedly

Thus with everyone finally in agreeance; Sai, Yamato, and Naruto headed to Konoha with the prisoners and Kakashi and Sakura headed to Ame.

_This is going to be a long mission_ Sakura thought as she followed behind Kakashi.

She was already feeling weary from the last few months; her non-stop schedule finally catching up with her. But it was more than that. Sakura was weary of where the mission was heading; namely Kabuto and if Sakura was being truthful with herself she was a little weary of spending time alone with Kakashi in Ame.

Over the last 3 years neither commented on their evolving relationship; they were close now and if Sakura had to label it she would say friends. But it was Kakashi so she would never say that aloud, too afraid to scare him off since he always felt the need to pull away when he got close to others.

This strange friendship of theirs suited her just fine but Sakura could sense something was off. She did not even want to begin to wrap her head around the enigma named Kakashi Hatake, but since a few days ago that is all she could do.

_Why did he have to pay? And why is that bothering me so much!? Ugh… and now Kabuto. How are supposed to handle this sociopath Orochimaru wannabe? He is not going down without a fight; probably a war of some sort. The last time we met…_

Sakura shook her head to release her from her reprieve. It was a two day trek to Ame and she would need her strength and focus. This mission was about to become undoubtedly complicated.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3- So it Continues

**Hello there lovely readers,**

**Please read obnoxiously long author note if you are reading the chapter and have questions about a certain character and where exactly this story Is AU.**

**SO the next installment of my Kakasaku fic! It was a little more difficult to write and I am not as pleased with it but I digress. There were some issues that needed to be sorted that I originally planned to get to over the next few chapters but to diminish confusion I decided to add it to this one.**

**This confusion is namely Kabuto; both seemingly the evil of my story and the destroyer of its flow. This story is AU(ish) meaning it does not follow things that have happened in the original story. That being said Kabuto of this fic did have his little epiphany in Itach's Izanami, though it has been pointed out that this isn't clear so far in this tale.**

**BUT fear not this chapter will spell it out. For you see it is not Konoha that holds issue with Kabuto but Sakura herself (end of the last chapter was from her perspective thus biased by her). Also look underneath the underneath and all that jazz.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**NEW (secretly old story) IS UP!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- So it Continues**

Sakura was in the med tent seeing to those injured. Naruto and Sasuke may have broken the genjutsu and the war may be over but there was still work to be done and injured to attend to including the two idiots that had the audacity to fight to the almost death with one another.

Sakura heaves a great sigh; the battle ended a day or two ago; she was having trouble remembering as the days were melding together in the hectic stream of patients. Shizune shoots Sakura a look informing her that if she did not take a break she would be forcibly removed from the tent. Sakura adhering to the silent threats decides it would be best to get some air and possibly food.

After Sakura had eaten she decides that the noise of the camp was too much; celebrations were still going on and she was not in the mood to join. She walks up the nearby hill to get a moment's reprieve. Sakura sits on the edge of a rock overlooking the valley lost in thought; that is when she senses another's approach.

"What a nice night it is." His voice was low and melodic. Sakura turns to see Kabuto coming up the hill several feet behind her. She seizes with terror, her mind racing to the many options and plans of attack.

But she doesn't move; Sasuke had told her, so had Kakashi about his apparent personality change and outlook brought on by Itach's Izanami. That Kabuto now has a desire to protect Konoha. Even with both of them telling her this, Sakura can't bring herself to trust Kabuto or believe in his transformation. To Sakura, Kabuto will always be Orochimaru's puppet, a crazed lost man.

That being said she waits to see what he does before making her move, she needs to trust in her comrades, or at least try to. Kabuto moves closer, noticing her tense.

"What do you want?" Sakura asks as if a scathing remark.

"Merely a chat with a fellow medic-nin. I happen to have been keeping an eye on your progress and can I say, you have surpassed my expectations." He retorted calmly disregarding her tone.\

"Thank you for the compliment, now if you wouldn't mind I would like to be alone. I have had a long past few days." _More like months._ She dismissed him; her voice heavy with exhaustion.

"Well now I will make it quick then."

Sakura tenses; _Why is he here? I need to get away, something is not right._

As she readies herself to move it is too late he is right behind her restraining her.

"I thought I would leave you with a gift for all your hard work and devotion." Kabuto whispers into her ear. She could feel his cold hand on the back of her head.

Sakura jumped her vision blurry, her heart racing. _Where was she? What was happening?_

After taking in her surroundings of a dark damp room her memory came back to her. Sakura was in a hotel room in Ame with Kakashi on a mission to locate two rouges; Ran and Ryuu, in hopes to find out more about a new threat to the peace. It was the morning of their 3rd day there if the clock flashing 3 am gave her any clue.

In her tired mind she felt the cold on the back of her skull.

_It was that dream again. _She thought.

Sakura had dreamed of her meeting with Kabuto often since the night it happened but since his name passed the lips of those Rouges in Iwa it was every night.

According to Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto and by extension Konoha, Kabuto was no longer thought of as a threat to them. He was free after the war and had not since then made himself known. Sakura felt differently from them; to her Kabuto would always be a threat. It maybe from the years of chasing Sasuke and only encountering his malice that made her weary of him but her opinion of Kabuto was steadfast. Sakura Haruno was not sold on Kabuto's miraculous change of heart.

Which made what the Rouges said about him fit; Kabuto was back to his old ways. The rest of team Kakashi was not sold.

_**Flashback:** IWA: Moments before the Team Kakashi Split up. Kakashi and Sakura to Ame. Yamato, Sai, and Naruto with prisoners back to Konoha. _

"Plus if I am going against Kabuto I would like a knowledgeable medic" Kakashi added offhandedly

"Do you really think it is him?" Yamato asked cautiously, " I mean Konoha has unofficially cleared him and he did come out of Itach's Izanami a changed man."

"I agree with the sentiment Yamato" Kakashi offered "but I am not willing to take any chances. We all were relieved when the war finally ended; all looking to make amends; all willing to hand out second chances. I hope he took his but if he hasn't then we are here to make sure he is stopped."

"Oh come on, teme was certain he was changed; swore by it even." Naruto interjected.

"That may be true micro penis but an individuals is always changing" Sai responded, "here have this book, it explains it." He handed the book over to Naruto.

Naruto looked down reading over the cover of the book Sai has handed him entitled _Your body and you: Changes from Puberty &amp; Onward. _His eyes bulge in irritation

"What the fuck Sai!" Naruto screams, "Why would I need this?" he throws the book back at Sai who catches it with grace.

"It seemed necessary; I believe you may finally reach puberty soon." Sai responds smoothly a smile gracing his face.

Before the minor fight got any further Kakashi interjected, "Boys, you will have time to go over that book more closely on your way back to Konoha."

Kakashi lets out a long sigh, "You have been quiet, Sakura?"

Sakura was broken out of her deep thought to look up at the one-eyed team captain, "You know my feelings about Kabuto, I don't need to repeat myself, do I?"

"Well let's put this discussion on the shelf till we have more information. " Kakashi mused, "For now we work under the assumption that Kabuto is a part of this nefarious organization. For even if it is not him there is someone else working under his name; which begs the question why?"

Kakashi turned to Sakura "We both have our work cut out for us; for now let's focus on finding Ryuu and Ran."

Thus with everyone finally in agreeance; Sai, Yamato, and Naruto headed to Konoha with the prisoners and Kakashi and Sakura headed to Ame.

_**End Flashback** _

Sakura turned and looked at the clock 4:10 am; had she really been stuck in her thoughts for that long? It would be a few more days before they would hear from Konoha and they still had no leads in Ame even when they had caught the Rouges' trail here.

Kakashi had picked up the trail again outside Ame it had gone cold once in the city, like it had in Iwa, indicating they were probably in some sort of a barrier preventing them to be found. Ame was notoriously already a maze and thus trying to sense the barrier was near impossible; leaving Kakashi and Sakura to have to do some old fashioned investigating and snooping.

Sakura tuned over to her other side; she had a long day ahead of her, she needed the sleep. Today she and Kakashi were back to tracking down more leads and pressing old contacts for information.

_Just go back to sleep! _She willed and eventually she did find it.

* * *

_Ame- 3__rd__ day (same day) 13:00_

"Kakashi, we have nothing. They were in Ame but it's like they are ghosts; I can't find a trace of them anywhere and it has already been 2 day." Sakura complained.

"Patience; we will find something. Did you check your contact at the hospital?" Kakashi retorts back flipping a page in his orange book.

"Yes, I have been through all my contacts and then some. I have tried the black market and four weapons dealers I know." She takes a bite of food. They met up for lunch to talk strategy as they both had been running around the last 2 days trying to find leads.

"hmm… well I may have something." He stated apathetically

"And you speak up now?! You should have opened with that. Kami, Kakashi sometimes I just want to pummel you. " She set down her chop sticks, eyes trained on the engrossed silver-headed ninja across from her.

"Did you run into anything about the Sunset House down in the 3rd ward by the pier?" Kakashi queries; still invested in his book in front of him.

"You mean the pleasure house? Not really; just a passing mention so it is lower on my list of places to check out."

"I think one of our targets, Ryuu, is a regular there when he is in town. I have a name of his usual girl." He turns the page, only looking half focused on what he is saying; Sakura knows better though.

"Brilliant! How do you want to handle this?" Sakura scratched her chin in contemplation. "Best way is to send me in as a new girl. I can get friendly; get her to spill all she knows without her even realizing it. You know how those girls gossip to each other in those places. Plus we don't want dumb and dumber (Ryuu and Ran) to know we're on their trail, since they think they lost us in Iwa."

Kakashi shuts his book; a little too fast and loud that it makes Sakura look over. His mind is reeling; He does not want to send Sakura in as a brothel worker.

_No! _His mind and body reverberated. _I can't do that to her. I can't risk her being put in a situation where she has to service clients! _ _It would kill me to put her in that position; for her to have to expose herself for a mission…. I can't._

_She is an adult Kunoichi she can handle herself, have more faith. _Said another part of his brain. _She has had to do this before she can handle herself. Plus you don't control her so stop being possessive of her, she decided to go of her own volition. _

Kakashi was at odds with himself. Distraught at the thought of her being put into a compromising position mixed with the knowledge that he respected her and her skill.

He realized she was staring at him; that he needed to say something.

"That idea has merit Sakura but I think I should go in as a client." Kakashi offered trying to escape the ragging war in his mind.

A look crossed Sakura's face, "You don't think I can do it? Kakashi, I am a Kunoichi!"

"Sakura it is not that; I have faith in your abilities. I would just rather avoid putting you in that situation if it can be avoided." Kakashi responded in a defensive tone.

"Kakashi remove your head from your ass and keep your patriarchal bullshit to yourself. Stop thinking you need to save some virture or protect me. I wouldn't offer if I wasn't okay with being in that position plus I have enough genjutsus to cover if I need to take clients."

Now Kakashi was in a fix; he knew she was right, knew she would get more information out of the working girl her way but he just couldn't bring himself to let her. It had nothing to do with her virtue, he just didn't want another man or woman to look at her like that.

_You are an idiot. _His brain chided. _You have no claim to her and even if you_ _did you know you would never treat her like a possession; like she is_ _was "yours" or something to lay claim to._ _That isn't what love is; it is mutual respect, growth, and comfort. Then why can't you just let her do this?_

Kakashi sighed, "look Sakura, I know you can handle yourself and I am not so presumptions to think like that. I just would rather avoid taking that route until we have to. BUT if you want to, then fine we can send you in."

Sakura looked concerned and she spoke with less fire then before, "No its fine; it's not like I enjoy that part of the job. It's just I get a little sensitive when I think people think I can't do something. Kami I can be bull headed ."

Kakashi nodded and made a sound of agreeance. "You can be too; you hypocritical lazy ass." She shot back playfully but it fell on deaf ears as Kakashi was still working through the mess in his mind.

_I need to stop doing this; being so.. so.. stupid. For an apparent genius, I am a fool. Sakura is a capable individual. I respect her, I need to stop thinking I have to protect her. Kami knows she isn't weak and she can take care of herself. I just worry that one day this life will take away the fire in her eyes and the kindness in her heart. I can't bear to think of the woman I love turning into someone lifeless and riddled with guilt like me… Wait, what did I just say? Love…?_

* * *

Sakura was chatting away about a plan of attack when she saw Kakashi's face distort into a mixture of surprise and terror; his one eye usual droopy was open wide, as if for the first time in decades.

_What's wrong with him know? He has been acting strange this whole mission. _

Kakashi closed orange book began to drop from his right hand in his shock. Before it could fall to the ground his left caught it. This was something Sakura had never seen and she was a bit perturbed by it, if not a little shocked herself.

Staring at him still she saw him slowly regain composure only to make eye contact with her and lose it again. Sakura was now very confused.

_Something isn't right; hasn't been right since we left. I am going to need to get to the bottom of this. CHA! Sakura on the case. Oh Kami… did I just channel my inner… oh man that's both nostalgic and embarrassing. _

She decided to give him a few moments to collect himself since something was really distressing him. During that time her mind began to wander.

_Kakashi isn't the only one that's been acting strange, I have just been.. off lately too. Like when we are in the room at night, I just feel so conscience of where he is. It's not like this is the first time we had to share a room. There have even been a few times when we had to share a bed. Ughh why am I acting this way. I need to focus on this mission. _

Sakura looked over to see a composed Kakashi looking back at a now opened orange book. Taking a deep breath in Sakura decides to approach planning this mission, "So Kakashi now that you have recollected all the marbles you monetarily lost we can start planning your information gathering."

He just merely nods. The planning begins; Kakashi will enter the Sunset House at 22:00 tonight and ask for a girl suiting his type; which will be Megu. After getting Megu alone he will start casually questioning her about her life; purposely leading Megu to discuss the rouges. All under the guise that Kakashi is just trying to get comfortable as he does not frequent brothels and wants to put himself at ease. After attaining the information he will cast a sleep jutsu and leave.

They both head over to Sunset House to begin recon and make any changes to the plan if necessary. Now came the wait till they enact the plan.

During the many hours they both toiled together before 22:00, Sakura noticed the shift in Kakashi. When he happened to touch her it lingered then he would retract his hand as if burned. Despite this unusual behavior his face stayed stoic as ever. Making Sakura vow to get to the bottom of this strange behavior before it affected the partnership; though some small part of her was a little scared to.

* * *

_Ame 4__th__ morning _

Kakashi lay in bed pretending to sleep or more like hoping to fall back asleep; last night had been long. Sakura and himself finally got a break in tracking down Ryuu and Ran and after a long day and night of information collecting at the Sunset House they had stayed up coming up with a plan of attack.

Kakashi rolled over to look at the clock on the wall that read 7am. He could still sleep for another hour but his body wouldn't let him. Letting out a long sigh he looked down from the clock onto the sleeping Kunoichi.

_She looks so peaceful, I can never understand how she can look so serene when she sleeps and yet be such a tyrant when she wakes. These last few nights in Ame have been… difficult, I can't keep doing this to myself. _Kakashi berated himself.

The last few days, no scratch that, the whole mission had been causing Kakashi some hardship. He could no longer deny his feelings for his pink haired teammate and dare he say friend. He could tell he was starting to slip up; that she was starting to notice. The worst part was that some small part of him wished she did; did notice and reciprocated.

_Like that will ever happen. _He berated more harshly. _It can't ever happen… she is close enough; to close already. I can't let this go any further, I am already crossing a line by going this far, by letting her this close and by wanting more. _

Kakashi was racked with guilt and frustration towards himself. Guilt from years past; over Obito and Rin, over his father, over the 4th. Guilt for wanting more than he deserved; for wanting her when she was 14 years younger and his ex-student. Frustrated that he felt guilty, frustrated that he couldn't reason himself completely out of wanting her. Frustrated that he was weak and undeserving of her kindness.

Kakashi was a man of great self-restraint and composure but he was slipping. Thinking back on it, he just seems to be always at odds with himself around her and because of that, feelings kept slipping through his well-worn shield. Though sometimes he did it purposely, just to get a rise out of her, like paying for their meal the other day.

He laughed to himself at the memory of her face when he went to pay; he saw it through his peripheral. Her jaw had snapped open and had hung for a few seconds in complete shock before she had the control to school her expression; it was priceless.

Little jokes and teasing was all well and fine but Kakashi knew he needed to admit that he did these things for more than just his entertainment; he did it in hopes she would notice.

_Tsunade used to joke that I had the emotional maturity level of a preteen and I starting to think she is right._

Kakashi needed to get control over himself again. Yesterday he almost lost it completely, almost revealed himself to her; it was too damn close. He could not even begin to think about what he admitted to himself. He had made sure to shut that train of thought down before it could be expanded upon.

* * *

_7:45 am_

Sakura regained conscience a moment too soon, she decided. The alarm was set at 8 since they had a late night and she wanted every moment of rest. The dreams and thoughts of the night had made her lose too much sleep, and Sakura needed her sleep. Some would say she was not a morning person.

She knew he was awake. She could hear him in the shower.

_Probably taking up all the hot water. I thought I loved long showers until I met Kakashi and realized how little I cared for them as compared to him. _

Her thoughts turned to the night before. Kakashi had went to Sunset House and found the girl, Megu. He had chattered her up and was able to get a little information about her client, Ryuu. She had started to clam up after a while making Kakashi unable to get more without arising suspicion.

During that time Sakura set up a wire in the woman's congregation room henged as Megu. The wire gave them squat only that Megu had a child Beni.

Sakura figured the next day she would have to join the Sunset house as a new employee when Kakashi had thought of another angle to get Megu talking, namely her kid. Sakura had known Kakashi did not mean to kidnap the child or something crass, just to use him as an entry point. Thus after the late night at Sunset House they spent the rest of the night planning and now come noon they would enact it.

Sakura just needed to will herself to exit her bed. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep till noon. The shower was turning off and the alarm started buzzing, she could not put it off any longer, she needed to get up.

The door to the bathroom opened revealing a fully dressed copy-nin. Sakura was a little disappointed and a little freaked that she was. Sure she had seen Kakashi shirtless, hell even pantsless; all for healing. She still held her genin wish of seeing him maskless but now it wasn't that big of an issues. Part of her almost wished to never see his face, as it would surely ruin all of her genin hopes and fail to live up to the expectations of a weird mole or buck teeth.

But she still watched him as he exited wondering if he shaved or if he did have fish lips or if he was just plain gorgeous. She let out a little laugh alerting the slouched Kakashi that she was awake and functioning.

"And what do you find so humorous this morning? Usually you are quite humorless in the morning." He spoke lightly.

"Your hair is sticking in the wrong direction; it usually leans to the left." Sakura points from under her blankets at his hair.

Kakashi walked over to the mirror by the small table looking at his hair and moving to fix it. "That it does." He quickly shuffles it into the other direction.

Sakura begins to laugh uncontrollably. Kakashi frowns as only discerned by the slight lines seen through his mask and the added droopiness to his eye.

"well it can't still be the hair since I just fixed it, so what is it Sakura?

"I never" uncontrollable laughter "I never… *laughs.. Knew you actually *laughs chose to make *laughs your hair to look that way." She finished amongst another fit.

"I am quite offended Sakura, my hair is very unruly unless I deal with it." He stated with his standard eye crinkle.

Sakura entered another fit of laughter, taking her a good five minutes to calm down enough to get up and enter the shower. During that time Kakashi realized he very much liked the sound of her laughter even if it is directed towards him.

Sakura turned the shower on, feeling the warm spray fall down her back. She needed that laugh; the tension between them was getting too heavy. The lingering touches and looks they both seemed to be falling into were making her on edge. She felt like she lost control of the situation, of her own feelings and she did not like it; she felt so powerless.

Like last night when he was alone with Megu in the Sunset House, she felt off. Jealous would be the right word for the emotion but she was not ready to admit that yet. The thought of him alone with another woman in the sense of staying the night did not sit well with her.

Sakura trusted Kakashi, she knew he was there to get info from Megu and that's it but it did not make her feel any less comfortable with the situation. It bugged Sakura that she was feeling this way, Kakashi was his own man, she had no right to tell him what to do or who with, especially when it came to making a mission successful.

Maybe, she thought, he was acting strange because he could sense that she was craving to be close to him, that she did not want him to pull away. Sakura was unsure, it wasn't adding up; he was acting closer then usual but then at times he was extremely cold. Sakura, herself was unsure how she was feeling.

She wanted to be close to him; he made her relax, laugh, and happy, but did not know what kind of relationship she wanted. This closeness she craved was it merely platonic? That thought made her heart freeze. She couldn't and wouldn't let it be more than that. Kakashi was her close friend and captain and that is all he would ever be. She repeated this mantra a few times.

Sakura showered through these thoughts and before long she realized she was done and probably should get out. But she couldn't or wouldn't until she collected these traitorous thoughts and locked them away; hopefully forever or at least till this mission was done. If Kakashi ever found out about them he would surely recoil from her and her feelings of intense attachment. She needed to pretend that she was not feeling more attached to him than a friend would.

Deciding that this was as good as it was going to get she jumped out of the shower and quickly finished her morning routine. This morning was slightly different; instead of her usual ninja gear of her sleeveless red qipao dress she donned a long blue dress and civilian sandals. Today Sakura was becoming a mother.

* * *

**Okay okay.. sorry if the chapter was a little choppy, you see it was originally written without its current intro and in a slightly different order and now a quarter of it has been moved to the next chapter (sorrynotsorry). Not my best work, I will admit but it's up and to me that is a minor win!**

**Reviews would be amazing: I would love feedback. Do you want more fluff and building of tension ? Or do you want me to be plot heavy and go into some awesome fighting I have set for the nextish chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4- So Here We Are

**So here is my excuse for being late on the chapter: I am moving 18 hours north from where I currently live. This is by no means a planned move but a VERY VERY last minute thing. So I am currently packing and finding a new place to live and a job; it is very stressful. Also I pushed to put this up today so I did not have much time to edit as I usually like so sorry if it has more errors then usual!**

**Enough of that here is the next chapter and to reward you for the wait it is full of kakasaku moments at the end!**

**Thank you for the reviews! To the people that review every chapter you guys are rockstars!**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Also check out my other Sakura—centric story! (shameless plug)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**So here we are**

When Sakura left the bathroom in a blue civilian dress, Kakashi was shocked to see how utterly wrong it looked on her. Sakura was a ninja and would always be one in his mind, while the dress just screamed merchant's wife with a shy personality. Kakashi had never really appreciated her in her usual ninja gear until this moment.

_that was not entirely true _he thought, he found himself appreciating the way her qipao hugged her frame._ I need to stop picturing her in that tight top. Focus on the mission._

"Time to plan" Kakashi stated from his seat on the edge of his twin bed with a copy of Icha Icha Violence in hand. Sakura had been fiddling with a tie on the dress but at the sound of his voice looked up to meet his lone eye.

"Megu's son, Beni, is 4. From the wiretap we know she takes him to the park off the 2nd ward around noon everyday till 3 before dropping him off at a sitter so she can get ready for her shift at the Sunset house." Sakura raddled off still playing with the tie on her dress; she felt like a blueberry in it.

"Yes, this is where you will intercept her and strike up a conversation gaining her trust." Kakashi continued.

"Hai, hai. We discussed this all last night, no need to go over it again. We still need to decide about the situation of my child.." Sakura trailed off.

"Yes, seeing as you shot down the idea of kidnapping a kid to play your child" Kakashi shot back lazily.

"Ha, Ha" Sakura retorted sarcastically. "Genjutsu?"

"To risky, Megu can't have any idea we are ninja. We must be precautious. From what I gleaned last night Ryuu has taught her a few things about shinobi." Kakashi stated still in a lazy tone, Icha Icha still open.

"So we are back to where we left it before bed last night." Sakura said with a sigh

"Transformation." Was all Kakashi offered through a page flip of his beloved book.

"You want to play a 4 year old Kakashi? I don't think I want you as a kid." Sakura spoke in a teasing tone. That made Kakashi look from his book, his lone eye narrowed with annoyance.

"I meant for one of my summons, possibly Shiba since Pakkun was sent to Konoha." Kakashi shot back a little to icily for Sakura's taste. Kakashi had been in a mood since he woke up.

"Mou Mou Kakashi it was just a joke. What has you on edge today?"

_Besides the fact that since you walked out of the bathroom I keep thinking of the curve of your waist in your qipoa, nothing really. I want to run my hands down those curves while slowly leaving a trail of kisses till I reach-. Okay I need to stop going there. _Kakashi's inner turmoil happened within a moment and none of it was apparent on his face.

"It was just a long night Sakura. Let's get going we need to scout the location and fill in Shiba."

* * *

Shiba was transformed into a slightly awkward 4 year old; awkward as the dog now turned little boy refused to walk on two feet but used all four limbs to get around.

"You know the plan Shiba?" Kakashi asked from his crouched position in a tree overlooking the park

"yea yea" Shiba responded; having some trouble with language since Pakkun usually did most of the talking.

Sakura carried Shiba on her hip out of the very small cluster of trees that the park was lucky to have, since Ame had few forested areas in the city, to join Megu on a bench as she looked on over her son in the sandbox.

"May I sit here?" Sakura asked politely to a startled looking Megu

After missing a few beats Megu responded, "Oh yes, oh yes. Sorry I didn't sense you approach; I must have been lost in my own world."

Sakura gave Megu her best smile as she took a seat next to her Shiba still in hand, "no I apologize for startling you. Is that your son in the sandbox?"

"Yes it is" Megu smiled fondly looking at the boy then looking over to Sakura and Shiba. "He is probably around your boy's age; 4 right?"

Sakura nodded "Yes do you mind if they play together, Shiba loves to play in the sand." This Sakura knew to be true; from the time she and Kakashi spent on the beach on the Western edge of Fire for the mission of collecting a misplaced scroll. Both Shiba and Akino spend the whole mission digging through the sand. While Kakashi and herself spent it relaxing on the shore, missing scroll in hand and a week to spare. Tsunade-sama have given them as close to a paid vacation that they would ever get and Sakura wouldn't have spent it with anyone else; Kakashi's presence was both relaxing and securing.

Shaking her head out of her reprieve, Sakura heard Megu's reply and smile, "I am sure my son, Beni would love that. He is always looking for a playmate" Sakura returned the smile before walking over to the sandbox to deposit Shiba. On the way there she whispered to Shiba:

"Just play with the boy and don't move or talk much okay." Shiba only nodded.

_Megu's defenses are down this is perfect! Now to manipulate the conversation to what I want. _

As Sakura returned to her seat next to Megu she extended a hand out to the other woman "I am Kyo by the way, I am sorry to not introduce myself previously I was just excited to see another child for Shiba to play with."

"I'm Megu". The woman took Sakura's extended hand shaking it.

Both women talked for a while, keeping close watch over the children making a poorly constructed sand castle. Sakura learned that Megu was a single mother and worked nights making it hard to have anytime with Beni. Sakura found Megu, though being a civilian was not easily forthcoming and could see how Kakashi had hit a wall with her after a while.

It was only when Sakura fabricated her back story of being a single mother also with a lousy boyfriend that ditched her when she found out she was pregnant, that Megu began to open up more. She confided in Sakura that she worked in a Brothel, expecting Sakura to judge her and when she did not Megu continue. The father of Beni was a regular at her work and was very smitten with her and begged her to keep the child as the dates lined up to make the child his.

The father was a ninja but not of Ame and only came through every few months, he paid for Beni and often came to see her. Sakura knew that this customer was Ryuu she could sense it and with a few more leading questions it was confirmed. Beni was Ryuu's son. Kakashi and her had hit a gold mine but both would never use a child as leverage against their father.

Sakura continued being supportive and coaxing and soon Megu was putty in her hands; she opened up to Sakura telling her more about Ryuu. When Ryuu came through around every 3 months he stayed exactly a week and during that week he saw her for every night except for one. This always happened except for the last time he had come into town four days ago and had left yesterday. Sakura cursed their luck; they were no longer in Ame; now she needed to figure out where they were.

This worried Megu as he had never diverted from this routine in the 5 years she had known him and on top of that he was acting strange. Sakura insured the woman that it was all probably fine that his job probably took him away. Megu gave a small smile before continuing. Ryuu was always a kind man; he was strong and loving. But sometimes, at least one night during the week he visited her he, without fail, he was detached and rude. This always confused her but the next night when he came again he always apologized saying he was stressed and what not.

This struck Sakura as odd; especially when Megu stated he was like another person completely. Sakura looked over to where Kakashi was hiding and listening. She wondered if what she was thinking was what he thought but quickly was drawn back to a crying Megu. Sakura needed to wrap this up, she had already been there for almost 2 hours.

"Megu, I am so sorry that Beni's father is causing you so much distress; I can completely relate. My ex often disappeared for days. I know how it feels, if there is anything I can do I would love to help." Sakura offered in her sincerest voice.

Between choked sobs Megu answered "Thank you but I can't think of any way for you to help"

"Perhaps you know where Ryuu went off to? I mean maybe he mentioned it in passing or talked about it before. I have a lot of family spread through the nations and they could always keep an eye out to make sure Beni's father is safe."

Megu whipped her tears looking up to Sakura, "Really? I mean that would be great. I always worry he is going to die every time he leaves and I don't want Beni to grow up without a father. To know he is alive would give me great piece of mind."

"Of course just tell me if you have any ideas so I can direct the right side of the family". Sakura gave a smile.

Megu's face scrunched as she thought over what Ryuu said to her. "Um.. I know he left through the east gate, like he usually does and um…. I think he said something about Takigakure in the past but I don't think that is where he is heading."

"Why do you say that?" Sakura pushed, she needed more information.

Megu continued "He always taking about stopping through but never staying and how it is a good half way point"

"Hmmm.. maybe he is off to the land of snow? I have a few relatives there that I could contact."

"No that doesn't seem right" Megu's face was distorted in concentration, "I think he mentioned something about Rice."

Sakura's face remained placid but her heart jumped. The ruins of Otogakure lay in the Land of Rice. Ryuu was heading there.

* * *

Back in the safety of their hotel room, Sakura lets out a mangled grown, "Kakashi how could you not tell me? With your sense of smell you must have picked up on it!"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, pressing chakra into the seal securing the room before answering, "I did tell you back in Suna, do you not remember? Now Sakura that isn't good for a ninja to be so forgetful." He finished in an admonishing tone.

"Kakashi, I remember what you said; that two of them were related but I figured that it was the two guys back in the Iwa warehouse; since they did refer to each other as brothers."

"Now Sakura, it is not good to base things on assumptions; they were in fact only brothers in name; my guess is they were orphans of the Kiri system which often assigned a brother or sister to help get each other through. "

"It would have been nice to be informed this previously. AND don't act all smug. With your sense of smell you should have noticed that Ryuu and Ran were twins; identical to be exact, if what Megu was describing is true." Now it was Sakura who ended in an admonishing tone.

"Ah well you see Sakura-chan" He only used chan when he wanted a rise out of her. Kakashi continued, "The strange thing is that they do have similar smell; indicating relation, they differ enough that I would believe them not to be identical twins. "

"Then henge?" Sakura supplied, deep in thought of an explanation; Kakashi's nose was never wrong.

"I don't believe so. I think they are similar in looks but maybe they were not originally so." Was all Kakashi vaguely offered, making Sakura a little frustrated.

"What do you mean?" Her voice more relaxed then what she was currently feeling.

"I mean to say, from what we gathered we know Ryuu and Ran are brothers in their mid-20s and from Oto." Kakashi paused looking to see if Sakura was listening before he continued, "meaning that they were probably born and raised under Orochimaru's control. They most likely are an experiment of sorts." Kakashi trailed off not feeling the need to finish. If anyone knew of Orchimaru's experiments it was Sakura.

Sakura had been tasked, since the end of the war, to go through all of the man's experiments from his time in the village and some of those that were discovered from his time as Leader of Oto. The decision was made by the council and Tsunade-sama's begrudging support. They hoped to find some good mixed within the evil that was done; maybe a new procedure to save lives or a jutsu that wasn't forbidden and could do good. From what Kakashi knew of the situation most of what was found was Kinjutsu (forbidden techniques) and med-nin jutsu that was meant to kill not heal. Sakura rarely talked about her research into Orochimaru and Kakashi did not push; he knew it needed to be done and Tsunade would not trust anyone else but Sakura with it. The girl had already surpassed her master; though few would openly admit it as they did not wish to incur the wrath of the Hokage. That being said, Sakura still had a little left to learn; it was the combination of her genjutsu and sensory skills on top of her med-nin skills that made her a fierce Kunoichi; she still need more experience, especially compared to Tsunade-sama.

Sakura was biting her lower lip lost in thought before she suddenly stopped to answer, "Kakashi, I think you are correct in your assumption. They both could have gone through a procedure that would make them infinitely stronger at the cost of their life span and sanity. It was just a side note, an idea when I read it in Orochimaru's notes but I think he did it."

"Did what exactly?" Kakashi needed to push even if he knew this was not something Sakura liked to talk about.

"He merged them. Their chakra networks mold together as does their minds and bodies. They are one symbiotic being; for a time then he slowly and painfully divides them again. They are carbon copies of one another yet aren't….. "

Kakashi was trying to be patient but he needed to know; it could save both of their lives. So he prompted again, "Sakura?"

Sakura was snapped out of her reprieve again, "You see for it to originally work they must be related; twins are the best, not necessarily identical. I believe this to be true of Ryuu and Ran; they were most likely fraternal twins and even through this procedure that essence would not change; thus the difference in their smells makes sense. "

Sakura paused a moment before continuing. "The procedure creates a joint chakra reserve and mind; making them able to commune without ever speaking as well as have an endless supply of chakra."

Kakashi cut in "I don't understand; wouldn't having a joint reserve mean they would both run out faster?"

"You would think; but the procedure expands both of their reserves to Naruto-like levels and allows them to borrow from one another. In essence if one is injured the other could choose to take the injury from the other. Thus if you were to fight one of the pair he could be wounded but keep transferring it to the other one of the pair; making him near invincible. " She finished with a tired sigh .

"Well wouldn't the one sitting out of the fight just end up dead instead?" Kakashi asked feeling that it was not as hopeless as Sakura was making it seem.

"No.. You see the other one will most likely be within a healing barrier; that is how the technique was postulated to work by Orochimaru. If that is what they actually do; it is unknown to me. But the pieces add up, that they would have had this procedure. There is more to it than just what I have told you."

Kakashi could see she was tired and decided to stop pushing for the night; it could wait till morning.

"Hokage-sama's bird should be here by tomorrow morning. Yamato and the rest should reach Konoha by tonight and the decision on how to move next made then." Kakashi supplied moving from the small table they both had sat at talk after arriving home. "I will have Shiba pass on what we have just learned to Pakkun and by extension the Hokage."

Sakura lazily nodded, "We will have to wait to go to Oto after we hear what she has to say and what the other have learned from Foo and his brother. Though the fact that we have missed them only by a day is unbelievably frustrating."

"well" Kakashi said now fully standing, "since it is most likely or last night here I will grab some take out if you want the first shower. We can catch up on our rest and maybe some light reading."

Sakura let out a little giggle making her way to the shower "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Both freshly showered and fed they lay in their separate beds only an arm's length away from one another. There was light chatter through the meal and their separate reading activities; both of them had enjoyed the relaxing time as it was few and far between in the last 3 weeks. The tension of the mission and the one that seemed to exist between them had lessened a bit, making Sakura content. She had missed him, and his calming presence and the ease they both usually existed with each other.

She had been exhausted these last three weeks; the jokes and teasing from him that only ever slightly annoyed her before made her heart flutter and her anger flare like never before. She was aware of his touch, as if it burned her, it seemed to now shock her awake and crave more. Sakura now noted the way his gaze lingered and the way his lone eye held such deep care for her. Earlier in the day when she had showered, Sakura had promised to herself to let these thoughts and feelings go. That Kakashi was a great friend and nothing more but she couldn't; and now they lay there in silence; both still awake and neither near sleep.

Sakura was the first to break it, "Your feet are hanging off the bed." She said with a giggle laced tone.

Kakashi lifts his head to see his whole foot dangle off the bed, "it does; I find most beds are too short for me." Kakashi was easily 182 cm (6ft) tall and Sakura had always liked his tall looming presence; especially with his gravity defying hair, it made it easy to find him in a crowd.

"That must be a bother; I myself have this undying fear since I was a kid that someone will grab my feet in the middle of the night drag me away." Sakura supplied in a light tone

"Sakura, you are a ninja. I doubt anyone is getting the drop on you anytime soon." Kakashi replied in his usual tone but he couldn't help imagining a young Sakura being afraid to sleep in fear of a monster under her bed and he wanted to laugh.

"That may be true and I know the fear is irrational but it was something I have had since I can remember and now that you know I fear you will use it against me." Sakura chided.

"I would never do that to a teammate." Kakashi stated a smile in his tone.

"B.S. you love to tease me and anyone given the chance."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"hmmm… I wonder"

"I see my ability to answer questions has rubbed off on you."

"I can add it to the short list of things you taught me." Sakura shot back. The silence that followed made her immediately regret it. She knew that her genin days' relationship was a tender spot for him. Years later, right after the war when they both became closer; finding comfort in each other's company reading and occasionally sparing down by the lake in the farthest training field, he had confided in her his regret in not properly teaching her.

She had forgiven him saying she was not ready to be taught anyways and if anything he shouldn't waste his apology on her and instead seek out Naruto to give him one. Sakura stated that he taught her as best he could and that's all that mattered. They both left that day feeling a little closer and it was the first major hurtle to get over in their friendship. Sakura knew all this and that is why she needed to fix what she just said.

"You know, did I ever tell you about the time that Naruto tickled my feet on that mission to The land of Rivers back on team 7?" Sakura offered. She knew he would see it as an olive branch. He did not answer but Sakura knew this silence was asking her to continue.

"It was that escort mission of merchant's wife and kids. Our second C-rank since our previous one to the land of waves to escort the bridge builder. You had made us; me, Naruto, and Sasuke swear to listen to everything you say or be on the receiving end of 1,000 years of death before we left the Village.

There was a small chuckle to her left as Kakashi shift in his bed, "I remember."

Sakura continued retelling the mission, "It was our last night in the Land of Rivers, we had delivered the wife and kids safely and we were staying in a hotel on the outskirts of town. All of us somehow had behaved the whole mission, even Naruto until that night.

"I had just finished my watch and Naruto had just started his. The day before I happened to confide my fear of my feet being touched with Naruto, my attempted to bond with him." Sakura let out a small chuckle "Anyways, I just fallen asleep when I feel my feet being tickled. I may have been a sorry excuse for a shinobi back then but I had enough tact to not scream.

"Both you and Sasuke were asleep and I didn't want to startle you. So I quickly wiggled my foot free and kicked Naruto in the head."

Kakashi interrupted at this point, "Is that why he had a black eye the next day?"

"Oh so you noticed? I guess back then we all thought you to aloof to notice but I know better now. And no, he got that from the beating after the initial kick." She let out another laugh "Naruto may annoy me to no end but I love him, even back then. He got me to tell him my fears and over the years he is the one I confide in most." She finished with a faraway look in her eye. Kakashi knew that look well, she was thinking of the war and the people she lost and the friends that changed to much to be recognized.

Some thought Sakura had changed drastically after the war but Kakashi knew she had always been a serious and studious girl, all the war did was make her mature faster and increase her cynicism. Sakura still held the fire she had since her genin days; it was now more prevalent with Tsunade's tutelage and at the same time she could be introspective and pensive. Sakura had become a graceful and fierce woman; one that Kakashi was glad to have in his life.

There was a lull for a moment as they both became comfortable again; the olive branch received and accepted, Sakura again began to speak when Kakashi cut her off, "So now that I am privy to your fear I should warn you to guard them tonight."

"Watch it Hatake, it is your feet that are so nicely hanging over the bed."

"Now now Sakura it is not nice to threaten an old man like me"

"and it is not nice to threaten your cute student, old man"

"you wound me"

"don't worry I can also heal you, if I want but I doubt I will"

"hahaha.. that you can, that you can" Kakashi finished with a tired sigh. Another comfortable lull developed.

"It's been almost 4 years since the war but sometimes it feels like just yesterday." Sakura stated sadness prevalent in her voice.

"It feels that way to me for this last war and even the 3rd great shinobi war." Kakashi offered voice smooth if forced to be.

"will it ever change? Will I ever wake up without such a heavy feeling for the people I have lost and the blood on my hands. I may only occasionally been on the front but I watched many of our Ninja's die at my hands; friends and comrades I couldn't save because I didn't have enough chakra and another fared a better chance; the choice was in my hands and I chose to save someone with a better chance. I had to make those decisions to let a comrade die…" Sakura trailed off and Kakashi could hear her hushed cries.

They had talked about the war before over the years and he knew how much she was haunted by it but never before had she ever truly displayed her fears to him like this. Kakashi felt her sadness; he may have killed hundreds in the war but Sakura had the harder job; she had to pick who of her comrades had to live or die. Kakashi knew it broke her and over the years she slowly came to terms with it.

Kakashi hoped what little he could offer her would help, "It does get better, maybe not by much but it becomes bearable. I may be a terrible role model in this, but you must work to move on. Don't be like me, don't be stuck in the past always filled with regret. You must give it all to this moment and to the future."

"I will if you do too." Sakura stated between tears.

"I am a tired old fool Sakura, it is too late for me."

Sakura turned over to her side to face Kakashi who was still on his back staring at the ceiling , "Don't say that. Kakashi if you can't have hope then how can I?"

"You are still young, you will bounce back."

"Kakashi, you are not old. Get over yourself and stop feeling so guilty. If you think I am worth saving, why can't I think you are." Kakashi was quieted by her question. He did not want her to save him, he did not deserve it but he knew he needed it.

"You know" Sakura continued ignoring the heavy atmosphere "sometimes I wonder how everyone else did it. How Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and the rest of the rookie 9 moved on from the anguish of the war.

"Then I realized that they found comfort in each other. Naruto finally acknowledged Hinata's feelings and I know she is to thank for that smile that remains strong and unhindered on his face and Naruto returned her love making it easier to handle Neji's death. Shikamaru and Temari finally both swallowed their pride and admitted they loved each other; I think they both realized how fleeting this all is. Choji found Ten Ten and their love of bbq brought them through the loses. Sometimes I feel like maybe I should have done that too, found someone instead of throwing myself into my work. But I couldn't do it; I couldn't even if everyone expected me to be with Sasuke; I didn't want that."

Kakashi took a moment before responding, "I think you did what you felt was right. Since the war I know you have worked hard on strengthening your friendships even with Sasuke. I know I should thank you for putting up with me and continuing to work on ours."

Sakura was speechless; _did Kakashi just openly admit to our friendship and thank me for it?_

He continued, "A lot of my generation was affected by the 3rd war and unlike your generation we all are a sorry bunch of bachelors. We saw those we loved being slaughtered and instead of turning to each other after the war and staring new love we all retreated into ourselves to a varying degree." _I retreating the most _"We did not want to suffer loss again like we had already. But we were younger then you when we went to war, so young, too young. I think we all should have found comfort in each other more than the occasional drunken session at the bar; we could probably learn a thing or two from you generation."

_He has officially lost it. _Sakura thought

Kakashi only paused for a moment letting the words he was saying sink in, he did not know why he was being so open; maybe it was due to her own open admissions earlier, "That being said, I do not think what you did was wrong. In due time you will find someone but until then don't rush it."

Sakura let out a snort then, the tears long dried, "Oh thank you, old wise one. I can't believe I am getting love advice from Konoha's number one bachelor. But I guess thank you, I know this isn't easy for you to talk about. Truthfully I had tried that with Kiba and even without Naruto's intrusions it wouldn't have worked anyways, romance is just not in my foreseeable future and I am very much okay with that." _Well not exactly by choice, I just find myself yet again wanting more from someone who is unwilling to give me more._

Kakashi looked over for the first time since they lay down, Sakura had turned from him and was again on her back staring up at the water stained ceiling. He couldn't help thinking she was beautiful. That truthfully he knew, as she did, that they both found that comfort in one another in the way that Naruto and Hinata or Shikamaru and Temari did, but it is a quieted version and one neither of them would admit.

With a sigh Kakashi looked away from the woman that haunted both his waking life and dreamworld. He could get no respite from her, he hadn't for almost a year. A year ago he admitted his attraction and growing feelings but this mission had pushed him to admit that he loved her. He did not deserve her and could never give her what she needed; he was broken and it was time he started to pull away and put distance between them. Kakashi knew this would hurt her, but it was for the best; he needed to do this before there was no turning back and he was completely consumed.

As Sakura laid there she felt his eyes boring into her; but could not bring herself to break contact with the ceiling above to look over. She knew that he was deep in thought, that they had just danced around a topic they both tried hard to avoid and that now he was full of turmoil. But she could no longer lie to herself, she loved him. Sakura Haruno was in love with Kakashi Hatake; in a way she never thought possible. She held a deep seeded respect for him and cared deeply for his wellbeing, she would do anything for him and she knew he would do the same for her. But it went further, she wanted to bare herself to him and vice versa, she wanted to wake up to him in the morning and go to sleep with him at night; she wanted to share everything with him; she wanted him. The parts that annoyed her, like his constant teasing to his ability to say one word to comfort her. Kami she wanted him.

Sakura knew he would never allow himself to; to let her love him. He would think himself undeserving, when in fact he was the most deserving man she knew. It hurt her to know that nothing could ever come of this love; that he wouldn't let it. Sakura would not push him like she may have done in the past with Sasuke, she would respect his need for distance, or she hoped she could. Sakura decided at that moment that loving Kakashi Hatake would be one of the most painful experiences in her life and she would not do it; she would stop it and move on like she was trying to do with the war.

She wanted to scream or yell but all that came out was a small laugh. Sakura ventured a look over to a dozing Kakashi; her heart leapt at the sight of him; she had let too much out tonight and it would be near impossible to re-contained.

Her eyes traced his outline in the dark; his stock of white hair that she loved to run her finger in when they read together and he somehow convinced her that lying on her lap was better for his health. She moved her eyes lower to his masked face; something she wanted so desperately to see underneath and at the same time didn't.

She remembered the time on her 18th birthday Kakashi had missed her party due to an extended mission and had showed up at her window at 3 am in the morning the day after, bleeding to death. She had patched him up and once he was stable enough he handed her a blood stained wrapped gift. It was an advance book of Fuinjutsu and a promise to teach her and a copy of Icha Icha Violence with which he said he promised Jiraiya-sama that he would give Sakura come her 18th birthday. Sakura had punched him hard in the jaw then after collecting herself she leaned down and kissed him on his soft cheek. That feeling of his skin is what she remembered now looking at his masked face. It had been so innocent then, their friendship still new but even then, that kiss had made her heart flutter.

Sakura knew in that moment that tricking herself and trying to move on was not an option; she would love him even if it was undeniably painful.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**It helps me!**

**ALSO NEXT CHAPTER is all Fluff!**

** like this one was supposed to be before I got to into furthering the plot.**


	5. Chapter 5- So Here We are: In A Dream

HERE IS MY LONG AUTHOR NOTE: which is longer the chapter or the note?

So those fast updates…. Well I do my best

Okay okay okay. THE FLUFF that I was supposed to be placed in last chapter has moved to not this chapter. THE PLOT KEEPS ME BUSY! I swear I will deliver a fluff filled chapter that will warm your heart.

*Sweats heavily _Hope I can deliver. _

Also for the concerns over angstiness- as you can see it is not listed as a genre for this fic, because it is not a main one. I am trying to be true to the characters (to my own extent) and we all know Kakashi has PTSD and is majorly suffering from survivors guilt Hell his whole life is based on some form of guilt or another, so yes he would feel guilty over loving, especially Sakura his ex- student

As for Sakura, she is a woman that has struggled with insecurities and passed unrequited love, so she has her own issues as well. BUT this is not the center point of the story. It just didn't feel right if I changed their personalities to just suddenly have no emotional problems and be all gung-ho to their apparent feelings. Plus I am a bit of a sucker for the buildup.

END RANT EXPLANATION

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Putting up quickly with minor edits, will go back with fine tooth comb later; didn't think anyone would complain too much.

**R&amp;R!**

**Chapter 5**

**So Here We are: In A Dream**

_Sakura knew in that moment that tricking herself and trying to move on was not an option; she would love him even if it was undeniably painful. _

* * *

Sakura drifted to sleep with thoughts of a masked silver haired shinobi, his words still from earlier in the night ringing in her ears. She slept dreaming of a time during the war were Kakashi had held her while she cried over both Naruto and Sasuke. Even in the dream she could not recall what he said but only the feeling of his calloused hand running down her arm, the other stroking her hair.

Though the dream was filled with pain and agony, there, at the moment it happened and now in the dream, was something calming about Kakashi's touch. It had grounded her, made her keep pushing forward.

The dream progressed and quickly changed. Sakura was once again atop a hill overlooking the Valley of the end, she could hear the partying down the hill. A cold chill ran up her back, she knew what was coming but could not move. Sakura knew she could not stop this reoccurring dream. That no matter what she tried, Kabuto would come and whisper in her ear with his haunting voice, then knock her out.

"What a nice night it is." Sakura heard his voice with the last of his approach. Sakura turned, against her will, to see Kabuto coming up the hill several feet behind her. Her body, as always, seized with terror. Sakura knew it was a dream, she just wanted it to stop.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, for the hundredth time in this ever reoccurring dream. Her jaw hurt from trying to clench to stop them.

"Merely a chat with a fellow medic-nin. I happen to have been keeping an eye on your progress and can I say, you have surpassed my expectations." Kabuto retorted, Sakura wanted to roll her eyes at his dismissive tone.

"Thank you for the compliment, now if you wouldn't mind I would like to be alone. I have had a long past few days."

"Well now I will make it quick then."

Sakura tensed.

"I thought I would leave you with a gift for all your hard work and devotion." Kabuto whispered in her ear.

She knew what was coming, the searing pain, the dizziness; the feeling in her stomach that sunk to the depths. She readies herself for the impact and for once her dream allowed her to shut her eyes. A foolish thing for a shinobi but Sakura was done looking at his face in this ever repeating dream.

Sakura sat there, eyes shut, bracing her body. Yet the pain never came. She snapped open her eyes and finds Kabuto sitting next to her on the rock, leaning towards her and looking into the great expanse of the valley.

She is too shocked to say anything.

_What is happening, it is never deterred from the same actions, no matter how hard I try._

"I wanted to talk" Kabuto supplied, as if it will answer all her questions. "This was the only way, it is risky since the mind and especially dreams are tricky things." Kabuto paused and then turns to face her, his skin white and luminescent in the moon's light enough to see a grin on his face. It made her skin crawl.

"You made it easier though" Kabuto continued "since I usually grace your dreams" the grin grew, to one that would possibly define as shit eating "glad to know I am so popular with you Haruno". He finished with a pointed look.

Sakura would blush at the implications if she wasn't so pissed. "trust me, seeing your snake face is something I wish to never witness again . Your very existence repulses me, you sociopathic Orochimaru wannabe ." She ended heaving, all fear leaving her from earlier replaced by unabashed hate.

"Tch, tch, Sakura, that is no way to treat a man that has given you a great gift and has traveled all the way here to deliver a message." Kabuto stated, wagging his white boney finger in front of her face the whole time. Sakura wanted so badly to break that finger off and so without a second thought and with the reflexes of an accomplished jonin she did just that.

Kabuto looked down apathetically at his now detached finger, heaving a sigh he stated "now that would hurt if this wasn't a dream." Clapping his mangled hands together he continued, "I can see you are still testy as ever, so I will make this quick. That seal of yours won't hold forever, you are not immune to the pull"

Sakura knew at that moment everything he said make sense but also didn't, she was blocked from complete understanding. She quickly rationalized she had sealed an aspect of her own memory away and not knowing how she could access this knowledge, without a doubt she knew her assessment to be true; there was a seal keeping certain memories safe and only leaving a vague understanding as to why.

"Let's just say I wasn't a fan of your gift" Sakura retorted from somewhere deep in the recesses of her brain. The tone full of venom and sounded a lot like inner to her

Kabuto heaved a sigh, "What I gave to you, all the nations would fight for, and here you are sealing it off." A chuckle escaped him. "Ah, I guess I gave it to YOU because of that reason, it would make it more interesting."

"Cut the crap Kabuto, I know you are a chakra projection from the reminisces of your own seal you placed on me, but considering how degraded and long its been, you must not have a lot of time left. I know you haven't changed your tune, what are you scheming now with leading this new organization?"

"Leading? Awe Sakura, you know I am not much of a leader, more of a follower. Always have been always will be. All those questions will be answered soon. But more importantly I have come to tell you to get to Oto quick. I have things to share and the window of time is closing. You and the copynin took too long; I thought you both were S class; well my mistake."

"Is that all? What a waste of your chakra and my time."

"Oh there is more". The shit eating grin was back on his face and Sakura wanted to punch it off. "Sweet cherry blossom" Sakura wanted to puke hearing that terrible pet name coming from is grinning lips. "I am looking forward to seeing your progress and I can't wait to watch you break in front of me" The grin grew even wider as he spoke the last part, like a lover whispering secrets to one another in bed, "to push you into using my little gift. To watch you blossom."

Yup, she was done with him. With the last vestige of her patience broken she punched Kabuto with a chakra laden fist. His projection was unable to take it and his being started to disintegrated. As Sakura watched his form fall apart she could not help but note the grin still on his broken face.

Sakura was left standing there on the hill overlooking the Valley of the End alone.

"And I thought the main issue of this mission was my realization I love Kakashi. " Sakura says loudly to herself in a sarcastic chide. "Which is laughable, I am a ninja of the leaf just visited by Kabuto and before I went to bed I had the most melodramatic thoughts. What am I 14 again? I need to get my head in the game or I am not coming out of this." Her soliloquy continued, "Sakura you are an adult. A jonin. A master of gen, tai, med and fui jutsu, you need to start acting like it!" Sakura turned to walk down the hill towards the tents, if she was still going to be dreaming she wanted to join the party down the hill for the first time in years.

* * *

Konoha- Hokage office

Team Yamato just arrived to it has been 4 days since leaving both Sakura and Kakashi and after the most trying journey of Yamato's life, he was happy to be back in Konoha. It wasn't the terrain nor the prisoners that had given him issue, but the two ninjas that stood to the left of him as they waited on Tsunade-sama in the Hokage Tower.

Four days of nothing but bickering had driven Yamato and his seemingly endless patience to the edge.

_At least when he traveled with the others it had diluted the bickering_. He thought. Both Kakashi and Sakura had a way of putting these two in line, something that Yamato lacked.

The team had dropped the captured brothers straight into Ibiki's capable hands and the I&amp;T department as they entered the village. Then headed straight to report to Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade read over the report Kakashi had written, occasionally asking Yamato questions and clarifications when needed. After a full ten minutes Tsunade put the scroll down and locked eyes with the team.

" So a new threat, and possibly Kabuto to boot. This is worrisome to say the least. We must inform Sand since they are the whole reason we found this, which I am not pleased about" Tsunade massaged her temples upset over the fact that the Konoha's information network had so many holes and short comings. The war killed a lot of contacts.

"SHIZUNE!" the Hokage yelled for her assistant.

The brunette entered, looking unaffected by her yell of a summons, she was to use to it. "Check in with Ibiki to see what he is found and". Tsunade ordered, throwing her Kakashi's scroll, which Shizune caught with no effort ."Relay this to the Kazekage, we want him in the loop. The other Kages can wait till we know more. Dismissed."

Without a word Shizune left to finish her tasks. Tsunade turned to once again face the team of 3. "Pakkun came in a day and a half ago, Kakashi and Sakura are in Ame and that's all I have for now" . Just as she finished both Pakkun and Shiba entered the room. After relaying the new information awith some of Pakkun's much needed translation everyone's eyes grew big.

_So the ruins of Oto is the new destination. _Tsunade thought, _I do not like this one bit and with these two brother. With them being a possible experiment of Orochimaru, this spells trouble, I need Sake and a long nap. _Audibly sighing, Tsunade continued on with her thoughts, _I know Sakura is the best to handle this, with her past researched and secret disposal missions. After the last few year makes her the best candidate. And Kakashi is a worthy partner; they will be safe for now. _Tsunade couldn't help but think: _What other things will come to surface?_

Tsunade cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention which had been lost to the reveal of the new information.

"Yamato, Sai, and Naruto, you are to rendezvous with Kakashi and Sakura as they make their way to Oto with a secondary team of Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. For now you are not to confront but gather information." Tsunade could hear Naruto whine but continued. "A back up team will soon follow with a plan as more information is made available. Then action will be taken." Tsunade finished her last few words said with a bite.

Yamato had to agree this was the best course, the safest; they could not go in blind. It would be certain death and with so little known the Ino-Shika-Cho formation made one of the best infiltration team. He knew this would not be a popular course of action for his blonde haired teammate but he was too tired to stop Naruto from speaking against the Hokage. _Let her deal with it, I am done after the continuous bickering from the last few days. Awe to be Kakashi for the last few days, stuck with Sakura instead of these two. _Somewhere in Ame, Kakashi sneezed as he cleaned up his dinner.

"BAA-CHAN, if we wait too long then they could get away or.. or do some bad stuff! We need to take action now." Naruto preached.

"Naruto, if you want to become Hokage you will need to know patience, to gather information and then attack is the smartest action. Though it does allow for some adverse possibilities it diminishes the failure rate". Tsunade was gearing up for a fight.

"I guess you're right, I just hate not doing anything… " Naruto replied. _He has grown _Tsunade stated with a smirk.

"Rest up; you leave 6am tomorrow morning with Team Shika. Shikamaru will have the detailed report from Ibiki in the morning and will go over strategy then. I will send Kakashi our fastest hawk, which should get there in the morning and they should be embarking towards Oto then. You are to follow Pakkun and intercept Kakashi and Sakura and enter Oto as a team. Yamato you are the leader till rendezvousing with Kakashi. Good luck, I expect updates. The faster we get information, the quicker we can deal with this growing threat." Tsunade finished using her patented Hokage voice.

The team left back to their separate abodes to pack and catch what little sleep before leaving in the morning but not before Naruto dragged both Yamato and Sai to get some ramen at Ichiraku.

* * *

Kakashi was dreaming.

He dreamt of pink flowers falling around him, as he sat against the one sakura tree within an almost empty field. There were a few crows digging at the freshly tilled dirt looking for the remnants of a harvest long passed.

Kakashi sat there reading in the constant setting sun his favorite orange book, when Sakura from nowhere plopped down next to him.

"Why are you here Sakura?" _Why are you in my dreams, always in my dreams. Are you haunting me? _Was the unspoken question to her.

"It's peaceful here, if not a little lonely."

That statement made Kakashi look up and over at the woman next to him. She was not looking at him but at the sun that was eternally setting on the horizon in the distance.

Kakashi managed a meager response of "Hmm.." as he watched a slow smile brake out on her lips; it was the favorite of all her smiles.

"Kakashi there is something I need to tell you.." He froze, his subconscious was being cruel, it was making her speak words he longed to hear but dared not to. He thought for a moment to let the dream version of Sakura say them so he could hear them at least once, but he knew that would just torment him later and make what needed to be done harder.

Before he could tell her off and as she opened her mouth to continue the crows in the field all rose up to take flight cawing and swooping, interrupting them both. _A murder _he thought.

To his surprise Sakura spoke as if hearing his thoughts, "A group of crows is called a murder" She locked eyes with him " did you know that Kakashi?" there was a teasing lite to her tone as if she had just made a small joke.

Before Kakashi could return with a teasing quip, one of the crows swooped low and landed on the sakura tree. The crow began knocking its beak loudly against the bark. The sound became louder and louder until Kakashi realized the sound itself was not from his dream but the waking world.

As he woke he saw one of Hokage's hawk resting of the seal taping the glass as the seal barred its entry. Kakashi got up to let the hawk in, quickly reading the message and writing a reply. As the Hawk left he looked out of the window at the sunrise and the slowly brightening sky. Today Sakura and himself headed to Oto.

* * *

I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual but the 6th is soon to follow (by the end of the week). This just seemed like a natural stopping point.

No, it is not the cursed seal. Just trust me it is not.

TBC


End file.
